RiblessFlatfish
Joshua lightman's element is Rutherfordium. His chumhandle is riblessFlatfish, and he types in #3E6703 n typez leik dis leik sum stereotypical gamer kiddie retard. __TOC__ Appearance He looks pretty much like a stereotypical geek. Big glasses, scruffy beard, and short black hair. For his attire, it's just a simple shirt, pants, and shoes. He also wear a cowboy hat and a handkerchief around his neck. His default expression is angry. Interests Joshua got a major interest in hacking. He have created hacks for multiplayer games that would allow him to break the game. Needless to say, he uses the hacks to ruin the fun for online players, and he still does. He likes to build things too, often at the request of "friends". However, he isn't particularly good at it, and must look up the internet for tips and help. He is also largely fascinated by cowboys, and for that reason wears cowboy hats. When he builds useless things or the things doesn't work at all, he likes to beat the shit out of them with his keyboard. His typing style is based on stereotypical gamer language, or as he calls it, "The language of brainless degenerates". Despite that however, he can type normally and clean when required. He just does it because he feels it's fun. Background Dead parents, dead little sister, and ABUSIVE JERKASS OF A BROTHER who forces him into living in the basement. Needless to say, Joshua is not really happy about this. He uses his nick, riblessFlatfish, everywhere on the internet, which have built him something of a reputation for his hacking shenanigans. He believes that the only way to have fun is to ruin the fun for others, which is why he tends to invade major multiplayer games. Modus Encryption Modus: To retrieve a item, he must crack through a steel-hard box. The difficulty of the cracking increases in proportion to the value of the item. Could also be weaponized due to its sheer weight. Strife Keyboardkind: Joshua strifes using his keyboard, often with some help from the extra long cord attached to it. His custom-made keyboard is hard enough to cause damage when used for bludgeoning. Relationships GUARDIAN: Bro, an abusive jerkass who forces Joshua into living in the basement, and calls Joshua a basement dweller aswell. Joshua doesn't really take it too well. FELLOW SESSION 7 PLAYERS falseReaction: As the only one who managed to beat RF even when he were using one of his worst hacks, rF got grudging respect for fR. reclusiveArsonist: alertChronicler: The relationship of AC and RF is that AC is RF's client. This naturally leads to hilarity. deferentialBeautician: ??? soliloquizingGhostwriter: boisterousHyacinth: BH: Goddamit. What relationship are you talking about you stupid synthesizer? (RF: Teh fukken emptynezz wuz thar fah 1 reson U meludie-obsesad freek) harebrainedSugarjunkie markedTumour: dystopicSlayer: He thinks she is unbelievably, as he would put it, "FUKKEN DUMBBASS" stupid even compared to 12 years old online kids. Despite that however, he finds her dumbness endearing. rhapsodicGuillotine: chamberedNautilus: unexpectedUnusedThallium: unalignableUbiquitousQuadrant: upsettingUrbanPuppet: unknownUnimaginableHorror: unrelentingUpwardSpiral: unbreakableUnionOfficer: The two have a hate-hate relationship, which is why RF likes to mock and insult UUO. VICTIMS stannumNeedler: One of RF's victims. He knows him just as a lolcow. (Or does he?) ENEMIES automaticShotgun: ??? EVERYONE ELSE malevolentDictator: One of the few people RF actually genuinely likes, mostly in part to his evil villain theme. Gallery YoungerRF.png|RF when he was younger. RiblessFlatfishaurovision.png|His sprite as made by Aurorealise Category:Session_7 Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Trolls Category:Character Profiles Category:Destroyers